Patent Literature 1 discloses a feedback control of adjusting, on a vehicle on which a motor (in-wheel motor) for driving a wheel is incorporated into the wheel, a driving torque of the motor to carry out vibration suppression. This feedback control has a potential of precisely controlling a driving force of the motor by controlling a current value of the motor to follow a target current value.